La dernière fois
by cathiie-chan
Summary: Parce qu'à chaque fois que Near entre dans la chambre de Matt,ce devrait être la derniere fois. Yaoi.


Parce que c'est la dernière fois.

Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu entres dans ma chambre, je te dis que c'est la dernière fois.

Mes yeux reste toujours rivés à ma console à se moment.

Parce que je ne suis pas capable de te regarder dans les yeux.

Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu franchis cette porte.

Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ses mots franchissent mes lèvres.

Et tu souris à chaque fois.

Les seuls sourires que j'ai vu éclairer ton visage de porcelaine ont été dans cette chambre, beaucoup plus sombre que la tienne.

Mais tu ne veux jamais que je te retrouve dans celle-ci.

Le premier qui inviterait le troisième dans sa chambre…

Il aurait eu trop de rumeurs.

Il aurait eu trop de bruits.

Et tu n'as jamais aimé le bruit, pas vrais?

Je déposa doucement ma console, et me leva pour planter mes yeux verts dans tes prunelles d'azurs.

À chaque fois que tu entres dans cette chambre désordonnée (pour ne pas dire bordélique)

Celui que j'ai devant moi ce n'est plus le premier de classe parfait, chouchou des professeurs ou encore le petit garçon qui reste froid aux plaisanteries de Mello.

Celui que j'ai devant moi ne passe pas son temps à faire des puzzles ou à jouer au domino. Celui que j'ai devant moi a plus l'apparence d'un adulte parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait.

celui qui est devant moi je veux qu'il m'appartienne.

Je t'aime et tu le sais, bien qu'aucun mot de telle sorte n'ait jamais franchis mes lèvres.

Juste à la manière d'on je te touche,

Juste à la manière d'on je commence à détacher les boutons de ton pyjamas d'une blancheur immaculé.

Juste à la manière d'on je commence à embrasser ton cou et à enlever ton haut devenue trop gênant pour dévoiler ton torse d'ivoire, maculé de dizaines de marques rouges, vestiges de nos précédents rendez-vous.

Je veux te marquer à jamais.

Comme un chien qui marque son territoire.

Je glisse mes mains sur ton ventre et les déposes dans le bas de ton dos, puis te tire vers moi, glissant mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je sens tes petites mains dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux roux.

Quelqu'un qui nous observerais à se moment pourrait presque la trouver comique.

Un jeune homme à la peau aussi blanche que ses cheveux enlaçant un autre jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu, en bataille et portant des googles oranges pour cacher des yeux verts trop cernés, résultat de nombreuse nuits de jeux et d'ébats.

Je souris à l'idée de la tête que ferait Roger s'il nous surprenait…

Je doute qu'il ne ferait que sourire en refermant la porte…

Mes mains son maintenant en train de défaire ton pantalon, et les tiennes s'affaires à m'enlever mon chandail.

Je te prends dans mes bras et te soulève de terre. Ce n'est pas si difficile avec ta frêle carrure, malgré que je ne sois pas non plus le genre culturiste...

Tu blottis ta tête dans mon cou, peut-être inconsciemment, puis je sens tes petite main se crisper sur mes épaules nues, portant elle aussi les traces de nos ébats passer.

Je te dépose sur le lit mes mains de chaque coter de ta tête pour me supporter, je commence à t'embrasser, glissant ma langue entre tes lèvres puis je termine de t'enlever ton pantalons. Je te sens devenir brûlent de désir sous moi, je descends mes lèvres dans ton cou, le mordillant, pour y marquer légèrement mes dents, mais pas trop fort, car je sais que tu n'aimerais pas avoir des marques qui se remarqueraient facilement sur ta peau blanche.

Et je te murmure à l'oreille que c'est la dernière fois.

Que demain quand tu reviendras je ne m'approcherai pas de toi, que je continuerais de jouer.

Même si je sais que ses un mensonge.

Même si tu le sais encore mieux que moi.

Après avoir dit ses mots que je sais dépourvue de sens, je mordille doucement ton lobe, petite zone érogène si sensible…

Je sens que tu veux que je passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, même si tu ne prononce jamais un mot. Même pas pour gémir mon nom, ni même pour me dicter quoi faire.

Je sens ton sexe dure sur mon bas-ventre, je descends ma tête au niveau de ton torse et commence à mordiller les petits boutons de chairs durcie par le plaisir, tu gémi légèrement, jamais très fort, ayant peur que quelqu'un t'entende, que quelqu'un sache que tu es avec moi. Tu semble tellement humilier de coucher avec moi, de ressentir du plaisir, de jouir grâce a moi, d'en vouloir toujours plus. Tes petits poings se crispent dans les draps, mais je ne pousse pas mes caresses plus loin pour le moment. C'est la seule fois ou je peux vois ton visage rougie par le plaisir, tes cheveux blanc désordonner .La seul fois ou tu n'as pas le contrôle de toi-même et ou je peux voir le vrais near ou Nathan si tu préfère, celui qui me prouve que tu n'es pas toujours parfait. Que parfois tu pers le contrôle de toi-même.

Je descends lentement ma tête sur ton ventre, embrassant chaque bouts de peau à la portée de mes lèvres que je glisse lentement vers ton membre, mais je ne fait que l'effleurer de ma langue, que je fais plutôt glisser dans ton intimité, la lubrifiant de ma salive et en mordillant l'entrer, pour la préparer. Je remonte ma tête, pour voir ton visage et tes yeux quasi fiévreux de plaisir, je recommence a embrasser ton ventre, puis je remonte j'us qua ta bouche, frottant mon propre membre à l'entrer de ton intimité, te pénétrant lentement, pour ne pas te faire mal. Même si parfois je ne voudrais que voir ton visage si parfait maculer de larmes. Je serre ton membre entre ma main tout en fessant un mouvement de vas et viens.

Nos deux gémissements se mêlent un moment, puis ton éjaculation éclabousse nos deux viens en toi dans un gémissement puis nous reprenons notre souffle en cœur, ma tête toujours sur ton torse, a entendre ton cœur battre la chamade et tes mains se poser dans mes cheveux pour commencer à les caresser doucement.

Je suis ton chien, non?

À toi à jamais, peut importe ce que tu me diras je laisserais toujours ma porte entrouverte en attendant ta venue.

Peut importe que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras devant le reste de la wammy house, tu sais que je serais toujours un bon chien et que je ne dévoilerais à personne notre union, de peur qu'elle ne prenne fin.

Même si chaque fois ce n'est que la dernière fois.


End file.
